


An Unhealthy Obsession

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Support Androids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love, My version of Erek is very specific so love him or I'll kill you, Possible Future Murder, Romance, Stalking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, WIP, Yandere, trans yandereplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: I love this piece and where it will go but I Can't Seem To Get Myself To Write It so maybe posting it online will get people to bug me about it :/





	1. Chapter 1

There's this little diner just down the road from campus that's really nice to study in. It has a vintage 50’s feel to it, complete with circle chairs at the bar and a jukebox at the end of the room that you can activate for a nickel. It's mostly occupied by college and high school students, since it's so close by, which means that the boppy 50’s feel is juxtaposed by the quiet scribbling of pencils hidden away in the booths and quiet chatter. 

Ray Charles’s voice hummed between the tables, a much-welcomed background noise to the venue. It wasn't stuffy like a library or coffee house, rather it was like an old friend's house: exciting and welcoming, but not in need of constant arousal. You could sit at the bar and sip a milkshake while reviewing Mr. Galloway's chemistry packet, and occasionally someone might come over and discuss it with you.

The people at the diner had a certain level of community between them. It was usually the same people that came for the very specific atmosphere it provided, which meant that people soon began to recognize each other, and then approach each other, and then befriend each other. As such, it was always obvious when someone new entered the little restaurant.

Ayano was sitting at the bar, twirling a pencil between her fingers as she worked to absorb psychology terminology when the door opened. She didn't look up at first, too focused on her work to care until she heard a voice that disturbed the peace.

“Dude! Isn't this place cute?” It said, “People come here all the time to like, study and stuff? But they've also got #BOMB Frenchies, dude.”

Another voice spoke, this one much softer than the first. In fact, if Ayano hadn't tuned into the conversation, she probably wouldn't have heard him.

“O-o-oh w-um it… It's v-very um... N-nice-”

The first voice was familiar; the voice of a known android called Bing. How he worked was completely unknown to Ayano, and she quite frankly wasn't that interested.

Bing had been to this place before, each time with someone new. Now that she thought about it, the person seemed to change each year, and each year the person he came with was… Well. Sometimes they were unbearably shy, others they were loud and angry and disrespectful. None of the people Bing came with seemed to be emotionally stable, really.

_ This guy really needs to learn how to pick his friends, _ Ayano thought, pulling a fry to her lips as she scribbled in a definition.

The duo sat at a table nearby, talking about things like school, classes, and possible stressors. The poor guy with Bing seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there, especially when Bing laughed or was a touch too loud. Ayano couldn't help but listen in, her homework becoming far too repetitive to keep her attention. She set her pencil down, legs swinging as she took a sip of her milkshake. 

“W-w-well I- I m-mean I… It-It's a… A new area…” the new guy stammered.

“Right, yeah, that's true. Gotta be tough, dude, but I promise you aren't alone. Not only do you have me, but we're gonna make you some friends that understand you and wanna be part of your squad,” Bing replied, a certain lilt to his voice that contradicted his slang. He sounded soft and sincere, gentle.

Ayano took a peek at the two, eyes widening when she laid eyes on the boy he was with.

He was hunched over himself, a pale yellow cloth wrung between his gentle hands. His dark brown hair had a gentle wave to it, framing his face in a way that made him appear almost childlike. He had a bit of scruff, but nothing unsightly or poorly kempt. Rimless circular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, covering his deep brown eyes and distracting from the dusting of freckles across his dark caramel skin. He wore a tan v-neck sweater over a white button-down, and Ayano had to keep herself from leaning over to see what sort of pants and shoes he wore.

He was captivating - beautiful and gentle like a spring-fueled fawn. His eyes focused on the menu beside him, not taking in any information but simply avoiding asserting himself. He occasionally flicked his beautiful hues up to look at Bing, usually when his lips pulled into a smile.

And that's what won her over. She quickly looked away, her cheeks flaring bright red as the image burned itself into her mind. If she didn't force her gaze away from him, she'd surely draw attention to herself by fainting or making some ungodly noise when he did something precious, which she figured would be often. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, working to calm her rapidly beating heart.

It was then she decided. She needed this boy, she knew she did. Just the idea of leaving before he did, before she knew he got back to campus safely, sat sourly in her stomach. 

Her eyes opened slowly, rose pink orbs flicking back over to the duo for just a moment. She smiled softly, picking her pencil back up and pretending to study as she listened in on her new love interest.

“A-are you- you sure we're… We're not… Bothering anyone…?” The boy spoke, “I-I feel like I'm intruding…”

“Nahhhhh,” Bing replied, laughing softly as he wrapped his arm around the back of the booth, “these guys are cool as cucumbers, man, you got nothing to worry about! Look.” He raised his arm, waving at one of the students. “Ed, c’mere! Meet my friend Erek!”

_Erek._ _What a beautiful name, Erek. Everything about you is beautiful_ , Ayano gushed, bringing a hand to her mouth. A smile split across her face, her breathing picking up as she thought about her love. _Erek._

Ed sauntered up to the table, nose buried in a book. He didn't bother looking up as he sat next to Erek, not realizing that he has just sat next to an actual saint. Ayano eyed him, jealousy bubbling inside of her. How he could bare to ignore such a beautiful, perfect human being was beyond her.

“Howdy,” Ed finally said, slowly putting his book down and finally looking at Erek. He held his hand out, and Erek took it timidly. “The names Ed, but you can call me Eddie if ya wanna. Any friend'a Bing's is a friend’a mine.”

Erek smiled nervously, opening his mouth to speak but coming up with nothing. He cleared his throat, “y- n-nice t-t-to meet- meet you, E-Ed-”

The chatter between the three boys was mostly mellow. Ayano learned a lot about Erek from it, like the fact that he was from Alabama and moved to LA with his father because he got a job offer from Wilford and Dark. He was studying business, and he used to have “a lot of brothers, but…” he cut himself off before anything else was revealed about them. She learned that he liked animals, and that he lost his stutter when he talked about them. He was a very passionate boy when you got past the initial layer of fear, which intrigued the lovestruck girl. 


	2. Diner Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen "chapters" are gonna be fucky ok it's more "I add more as I see fit but I want to make sure people can be notified or whatever in case they like it and want to know if there's anything new"
> 
> My bad for people reading this consecutively HAHA
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Ayano's now in love with Erek, eavesdropping on the conversation between him, Bing, and Ed Edgar. The more he talks, the more in love she feels.  
> And then she decides to follow him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be really short and I'm sorry, I've been really distracted all day and now it's 1AM, I've had this open for the whole day, and what I got is what I got :/
> 
> Enjoy anyway I guess TTvTT

Everything Erek said made Ayano want to get closer, made her want to slip into the booth herself and push that dumb _Ed_ to the floor. He had absolutely no idea what an _honor_ it was to be seated so close to a perfect angel. Besides, Erek seemed uncomfortable by his presence anyway, even if that was only because he was a stranger in a new place surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

While Ayano listened, she doodled little hearts and swirls in the margins of her paper, head resting on the palm of her head as she filed away every piece of information she could gather from the conversation. When she got home, she would pull out one of her many notebooks that she collected (they were so cute she couldn't pass them up!), and fill it with everything she learned. His name, his age, his major, his father's name, his interests, a list of the people he knew, everything. She'd scribble it all down first, and then organize it in _another_ notebook to keep ample tabs on him. After all, she needed her information to be at the ready for her in case something happened. If she needed his Social Security Number, then she could find the _Important Information_ tab and have it at her immediate disposal.

Organization was _extremely_ important to her, and if one thing was out of place, she'd start all over with a brand new notebook, brand new tabs, brand new method. Everything was to be _pristine_ or it wasn't good enough. **_Period._** Everything had to be _perfect_ for her love interest. For her... Senpai.

A small smile quirked up at the corners of her mouth, a warm feeling in her stomach as she considered the word. 

_Senpai_.

Erek-Senpai seemed fitting, seemed warm, seemed right. It made her heart flutter, made her feel like something had clicked into place. He would be such a sweet Senpai... Adorable, charming, shy... She could protect him, give him everything he could ever possibly want. She'd get a job, get her licence, buy a house, _anything_. Anything to give him the best possible life. She'd pay for the marriage, the whole wedding! All of it, he wouldn't have to lift a pretty finger. He'd just lay back, basking in the love and affection. Nothing would ever harm him, not a single hair on his head.

There was a gentle sound of rustling to her side, snapping her from her thoughts. _Shit,_ she hadn't been paying attention, she might've missed important information!

"Aight Eddydude, we gotta split. Enjoy your book dude, we'll catch ya later!" 

Bing was standing. Then Ed was standing. Then Ed was _offering his **filthy** hand to Erek to help him stand, too_.

Quickly, Ayano was pulling her things together, shoving her notebooks into her over-the-shoulder bag and scrambling to get her pencils and highlighters into her Pusheen pencil case. Her psychology book was haphazardly shoved into the biggest pocket, loose papers fluttering around her and littering the black and white tile beneath her feet. With a worried whimper, she scampered to the ground, pulling the papers into her arms and shoving them into her bag. As she stood back up, Erek caught Ayano's eye, and for just a moment they just stared at each other. The world froze around them, fading to white as just they remained. It was like every cliché anime Yan had ever seen, just missing the fluttering sakura petals dancing around them. 

Her face heated up, and the moment ended as quickly as it started. Erek stuttered a soft apology, nearly jumping when Ayano had rushed to gather her things and leave. She looked up from her bag, a worried expression on her face, but before she could have told him it was alright, that he hadn't done anything wrong, he was gone. Out the door with Bing talking his ear off. She watched him go, watched him take a worried glance back at the diner before jumping and rushing off to catch up to the android.

His feet... 

He was wearing khakis that came down around his ankles, however... Perhaps it was just her, but she thought she saw something... Different. A glint of metal from beneath the hemline. She had to get closer.

When they were a little down the street, Ayano left the diner herself, hiding in alleyways and slipping into shops when she was in danger of being seen. She stalked close behind, but not close enough to hear their conversation clearly. Instead, she focused on keeping an eye on Erek, just in case something horrible happened, like a car coming out of nowhere and swerving to the sidewalk to hit him. She wanted to make sure that he was safe, and the only way to be _absolutely sure_ that happened was to follow him home.

A nice bonus to this was finding out which dorm he was staying in.

The walk to their dorm was a relatively short one. When they opened the door to the building with Bing's key, she quickly rushed to the door, propping it open with her foot just enough for her to be able to reopen it again when the two were far enough down the hall.

She peeked in through the crack of the door, eyes glued to them as they rounded the corner to the stairwell. Such was her cue to slide into the building, quickly make her way down the hall, and watch them continue down five doors to their dorm.


End file.
